Automated teller machines (ATMs) are very popular with financial institutions and their customers for the convenience they provide in enabling customers to complete a variety of transactions at any time convenient for the customer. ATMs enable both deposits to and withdrawals from customer accounts, and therefore require reconcilement of transactions and customer account balances just as is required of traditional lobby tellers. However, ATM transactions don't necessarily leave the same type of “footprint” as transactions entered by lobby tellers, making it difficult to include reconcilement of ATM transactions in currently existing financial institution reconcilement processes.